


Reunion in The Godswood

by Fostofina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After stabbing, Afterlife, Post ADWD, Prayers AU, R plus L equals J, Reunion, Snippet, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fostofina/pseuds/Fostofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Godswood Lyanna and Rhaegar have waited for years. And now he finally comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion in The Godswood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkySamuelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/gifts).



> This was all the lovely SkySamuelle's idea, I just wrote the words really. 
> 
> YOU rock!
> 
> "I used to be proud supporter of the R+L=j theory until Jon got stabbed to death, and part of me would have loved to see him reuniting Rhaegar and Lyanna in a heavenly godswood in the closing of this"

She waits for him in the Godswood, her hands curled in her lap.

Her gown is wrung between her fingers in a ferocious grip, and the only thing keeping her anchored to the reality of the situation is Rhaegar's distant voice and his warm hands steady on her shoulders.

Lyanna looks into the distance, waiting, always waiting.

She hears a twig snap and suddenly she feels as if the temperature dropped a thousand degrees around her, but Rhaegar is warm, so she clutches to his arm and holds her breath.

Then finally, _finally_ he comes to her, and as she sees him she lets out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding in.

He is all wolf, his long stoic face, his dark hair and his grey eyes. He looks like the Stark kings whose solemn faces occupy the crypts, like father and grandfather and her brothers. But something about the shape of his nose and the leanness of his build reminds her of Rhaegar too.

Her eyes blur with tear as she takes him in, he is perfection incarnate.

And then she is running towards him, only stopping when she sees the confusion etched into his features.

‘Who are you?’ he asks in a voice so much like Brandon’s.

It should probably sting her, but the only feeling that she could tap into past pure _joy_ is one of visceral relief.

‘Mine’ her breath is caught in her throat, she realizes.

That one word seems to do the trick though, because his eyes widen and his mouth hangs open for a moment as he shifts his gaze between her and Rhaegar before he whispers, almost reverently ‘Mother?’

And that’s all it takes for Lyanna to pull him towards her and pepper his head with kisses while she laughs with all the wolfish dignity of a village idiot. But she doesn’t care because she’s holding him and nothing else matters at this moment.

It’s only after she’s a good and done that she lets him pull away, she looks into his eyes and they’re so full questions.

‘No you are not yet in heaven nor hell little wolf’ she thinks ‘nor are we on earth, perhaps we are in the sky.’

‘We’ve waited here for you all this time’ she wants to say ‘And now it’s up to you where you’ll go next.’

For now she’ll just answer all of his questions.

For now they have time for that.

All the time in the world.


End file.
